


A Brother is All You Need

by HufflepuffGirl95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffGirl95/pseuds/HufflepuffGirl95
Summary: Harry visits Jurassic World with his Bestfriends, Zach and Gray Mitchell.Join them on their Journey!
Relationships: Harr Potter & Zach Mitchell & Gray Mitchell
Kudos: 6





	A Brother is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (I don’t think JKR would sell it to me.) or the Jurassic Park franchise. (I don't think they'd sell either.) 
> 
> A/N: Hi! I've adopted this story from Addicted-to-the-fic on FF.Net, knightkid here on AO3. So, NO it is not plagiarized. I have their full permission to do this so please no flames. I found the story awhile back and absolutely loved it. But the story just didn't feel quite right. So I adopted it and made it my own. 
> 
> Without further ado, let the story begin!

Zach walked next to his little brother, Gray, using his hand to shield his chocolate brown eyes as he looked around the dock trying to spot their Aunt Claire. Zach was wearing a red T-Shirt with a grey zipper hoodie and a pair of black Jeans. His brown hair showing a red tint in the sunlight, cut short.

Gray on the other hand was wearing tan cargo pants and a plaid short-sleeve button-up, that hung down enough to mostly cover his tan fanny pack. His blond hair, like his brothers', shined with red highlights in the sunlight. And his Cerrilliun blue eyes glowed with excitement. His head turning left and right trying to see everything at once.

They hadn’t seen their Aunt since their Grandma and Grandpa Dearing got divorced. It was a really tough time for the whole family, and they were looking forward to seeing under better circumstances.

They continued to look around and then they saw a dark-haired woman holding up a sign that had 'Zach and Gray Mitchell' written on it. She looked like she’d rather be anywhere else but there.

They looked at each other, and then looked back at her. Shaking their heads in unison they headed toward the bored woman, figuring she was their ride. 

  
***

“Come on!” Gray exclaimed as he rushed up the steps of the Innovation Center.

“Relax Gray.” Zach said, not looking up from his phone.

"Your aunt has arranged to meet you at three o'clock." Zara told Zach as she struggled to keep up with them both. "Can he slow down a little?"

Zach ignored her in favor of continuing to look at his phone.

Zara stomped along behind him exhausted even though her baby-sitting duties had just begun. Why did I agree to do this again? She thought. Oh yeah, Claire promised to give me two weeks of paid vacation. Damn it, I really a stiff drink right now.

Gray ran around looking at all of the displays as well. He stopped at the hologram of the earth with different dinosaurs walking around it, showing all the places and environments that they came from. The display just off the center of the huge room. The voice of Mr. DNA was telling little facts about the different dinosaurs. "Dr. Allen Grant, one of the foremost Paleontologists in the world, theorized that Velociraptors may have actually evolved into birds!"

"Gray!” A voice called from across the hologram display in the center of the room that would bring up an image of the dinosaur you tapped on.

“Harry!” Gray shouted as he raced towards his best friend. Harry was fifteen years old but looked closer to Zach’s sixteen almost seventeen due to his love of traveling and Quidditch. His long black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a leather strip. He was wearing an Emerald green V-Neck, that was pulled tight across his shoulders and arms. Accentuating his lean muscled frame. He wore beige cargo pants, with a wide leather belt.

Grey raced to Harry and wrapped his arms around the older boy’s torso in a tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming to the island?” Gray asked Harry.

Harry smiled as he brushed his hand through Gray’s hair. “I hadn’t planned on it, but I finished up in Africa sooner than I thought and decided to surprise you guys. Plus, I wanted to see the Park from the Customers view instead of an Investors.”

“That’s awesome Harry! So how was Africa? Did you get any good potion ingredients?" Gray asked quietly.

"Yeah. I managed to get some really rare ones too. I'll even be able to make you and Zach some custom wands for your Hedge work." Harry told him with a smile as his English accent thickened for a moment as it was wont to do when he talks about things he is passionate about. "I even got some Focus Stones."

"That’s so cool! So, did you get me any presents?” Gray asks as he drags Harry towards one of the interactive stations. Harry smiles indulgently at Grey as he allows himself to be pulled forward by the smaller boy to one of the holographic displays.

“Well, I might’ve gotten you guys something.” Harry said with a smile before lowering his voice as he continued. “But you’ll have to wait till we have more privacy before I can give it to you.” Gray grins widely before turning back to the display in front of them talking about Velociraptors.

Harry studied the various facts displayed over Gray’s shoulder, as he waits for Zach to join them.

“Hey, don’t wander off. But if you do, at least stick close to Harry and both of you try to find me.” Zach says as he comes up behind them. He trusts Gray to listen to Harry, and he trusts Harry to watch out for Gray. Harry spins around quickly and lunges forward to wrap his arms around Zach in a tight hug. Zach grinned in amusement as he wrapped his arms around Harry in return.

“So how was the Congo?” Zach asked as they turned to watch Gray. He kept his arm wrapped around Harry’s shoulder, as they observed Gray exploring the interactive hologram.

“It was great!” Harry said with a grin as he looked up at Zach who still had a few inches on him. “I found quite a few ingredients, as well as some rare gems and stones. I can’t wait to try my hand at making you and Gray some custom wands! Just wait till you get back to school and they see that!” Harry finished with a mischievous smile.

“That’s really cool Harry.” Zach said with a smile. “So, have you decided on whether or not you’re going to enroll?”

Harry shrugged before replying. “No, I haven’t decided yet. I know your Mum wants me to go back, but I just don’t know.”

Zach nodded his head in understanding as they turned back to watching Gray.

“Gray is that you?” A voice calls from behind them.

“Aunt Claire!” Gray shouts as they all turn around. He grabs Harry’s hand and drags him over to his aunt with Zach following along behind them, amused at Gray's antics.

Claire was a beautiful woman, with red hair almost the same color as the Weasleys that was cut to just below her chin and styled so that it framed her angular face that had a smattering of freckles over her nose. Her eyes were a blue just a few shades darker than Grey's cerulean-colored ones. She was wearing a light cream-colored skirt and blouse.

“Hi.” Claire says as Gray gives her a big hug. "Oh. Thank you, you're so sweet." Harry found it slightly amusing that she didn't know quite what to do when Gray hugged her.

Gray pulled away after a moment with a grin on his happy face. "Whoa. Zach. Last time I saw you, you were like here.” Claire held her hand about chest height on herself. "That must have been, what? Three, four years ago?”

Gray steps back so that he’s leaning against Harry, and Harry wraps his arms around Gray’s shoulders in response before resting his chin on the crown of Gray’s head.

“Seven years actually. But, you know, who's counting?” Zach says not impressed with his aunt’s recollection. Harry snorted and hid his face in Gray’s hair. He really didn’t want to offend her, but it was funny though.

“Oh, um. Hello.” Claire said in confusion. “I’m afraid that your mom didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend. I’m so sorry.” Claire couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably. Her sister really should have given her a heads up or something! However, she couldn’t help but feel like he was familiar for some reason. Maybe Karen had sent a picture of the boys together?

“Oh no, Aunt Claire! This is our friend Harry.” Gray tells her, before laughing as Harry tickles him lightly. Zach couldn’t help but grin as he watched the interaction.

“Oh! I’m so sorry about that.” Claire said as a light blush colored her pale skin. She then glanced around slightly looking for his parents. “Where are your parents?”

Harry’s face went blank as he slammed his Occlumency shields up. “I’m emancipated, Ms. Dearing. My parents died when I was small, and I was sent to my closest relatives. Last year, I was emancipated as it was brought to light my living conditions at home weren’t the best.” Harry couldn’t help the small wince as he said that. 

  
His therapist was insistent that when asked he not try and make his life with the Dursleys sound better than it actually was. Otherwise, he would try and start justifying things again. He obviously didn’t need to talk about everything they did to him. But he needed to constantly remind himself that what he had been through wasn’t ok. It was a work in progress. 

  
Claire hid her own wince as she heard that. It was obvious he wasn’t happy to be remembering that. “I am very sorry Harry. Um. Would you like one of the VIP access bracelets? That way you can get on the rides at the same time as the boys!” She asked with a hopeful smile. She really hoped she could make it up to the young man in front of her.

“No need, I’ve already purchased my own.” Harry lifts his right wrist to show he already had the blue band on his wrist, before lowering his arm back around Gray. The younger boy snuggled closer to Harry in response. Harry then gave a small smile to let her know he wasn't upset.

Claire looked surprised. “Oh, well this is for food and Zara here is going to take great care of you until I’m done working tonight. Okay?” Claire hands an envelope to Zach. She was upset that she couldn’t be with them today. But she had already cleared her schedule for the remainder of the boys' stay. After today she was going to spend as much time with them as possible.

“You’re not coming with us?” Gray asked in disappointment. He brings his hands up to hold onto Harry’s arms, which tighten around him.

"Oh. I. I'm really, really sorry guys. I wish I could." She sighs. "But you know what? Tomorrow I’m going to take you into the control room. That'll be really cool right?" She asks hopefully, as she once again shut off the notification on her phone without looking. Couldn’t they wait just five more minutes? Her phone starts to ring, but she dismisses it without looking. "I'm so sorry guys I really have to go. But Zara is going to take great care of you. I promise." She gives them a strained smile as her phone starts ringing again.

As she walks away, she answers the phone. "I told you my nephews were here. Why couldn't you wait two minutes?" Her voice fades as she walks into the fray of people.

“Come on guys! Let’s go enjoy the park!” Harry says trying to bring the boys out of their funk. They could tell she was also upset about the situation, so they decided to let it go for now. They at least had a promise for tomorrow!

***

At the petting zoo, Gray was having trouble seeing over the crowd of adults blocking his view. “Can you lift me? I can’t see.”

“Here Gray, climb up on this.” Harry says as he helps Gray up onto the bench.

“I can still ride the baby triceratops. I’m only 47 and a half inches.” Gray says as he takes pictures like they're going out of style.

“This place is for little kids.” Zach says as he walks with Gray and Harry. Both he and Harry notice a shady man eyeing Gray’s fanny pack. “Hey, cover up your dork pouch.” He says as both Harry and himself move a step closer to Gray. They both smile at Gray’s enthusiasm. Although Harry was really confused on why Zara had made it clear they would be staying in the Kiddy Zone. That was really weird. Did she think the boys were five or something?

Zara was a few yards away talking on her phone and not paying attention to them at all. Hopefully, she’s a better assistant than she is a babysitter.

“Scatter.” Zach said. As he sees their opportunity to getaway.

“What?” Gray asks in confusion, but Harry just grabs his hand and makes him jump off the bench.

“Go, run.” Zach says. Harry laughs and the three of them run off together through the crowd. Knowing they’ll probably be long gone before she even notices they're gone.

***

“Let’s go see the T-rex feeding!” Harry says. He laughs as Gray squeals with excitement. Zach chuckles softly and wonders to himself how Harry could act like a kid one moment and so mature the next.

His phone rings and after seeing who it is he answers. “Hey, mom.”

“You were supposed to call me when you landed.” His mother says with a note of annoyance. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He says before feeling someone tugging his shirt sleeve. He turns his head and sees Harry.

“We’ll be waiting for you over there.” Harry says with a smile as he gestures to an interactive display about the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Gray grabs his hand and starts showing him all the different facts and puzzle games that the station has. “Who was that?” He hears his mom ask.

“That was just Harry. Turns out he finished up in Africa sooner than expected and wanted to surprise us.” Zach watches Gray and Harry hold hands as Gray points out all the different things on the screen. Most likely they already know every fact on there.

“Harry’s there? That’s good!” He can hear the smile in his mom’s voice. “How was his trip? HE was supposed to call me too.” She says with fond exasperation.

“He’s good. Apparently, he found quite a few things of interest.” Zach said knowing his mom would understand he was talking about magical items.

“That’s good.” She said. She paused for a second before speaking again. “How’s your Aunt feel about a tag-a-long?” She asked in amusement.

“Uh, fine I guess.” Zach said a bit hesitantly.

“What do you mean you guess?” She asked.

“She’s not with us?” Zach said with more hesitation.

There was silence from the other end of the line for a moment. He could almost see his mom reining in her anger. That was what he probably loved the most about his mom.

She tried her hardest to not ‘Shoot the Messenger’.

“We’ll come back to this.” She said after a moment. “So, what are you boys planning for now?”

Zach grinned as he looked toward the boys, who from the looks of it, had started critiquing some of the information about the T-Rex that’s available.

“I was thinking about taking the boys to see the Mosasaur show. But we should probably grab something to eat first. Any suggestions?”

“Hmm. Well, you don’t want to spoil your dinner, and you don’t want to end up with stomach aches because you ate too much before walking a lot. Don’t even deny it, I know you boys. So why not just get a burger and fries each? It’d fill you up without stuffing you.” She finally said after a moment’s contemplation.

“Thanks, Mom.” Zach said with a smile. “I’m going to get off here. I think the boys are ready to move on. I’ll call you tonight. Love you.”

“I love you too Sweetie. Give the boys my love too.”

***

Zach led the younger boys towards the food instead of more exhibits. Gray grumbled, but Harry just sent Zach a knowing look. Harry and Gray sat at a small picnic table while Zach stood in line to get food for them all.

After about ten minutes he made it to the counter and ordered 3 burgers and fries as well as getting some bottled water. After he got the food he made his way over to the boys and divvied out the food. Each burger to their own liking. Zach smiled as he watched them dive in like they were starving, even though Gray had been saying he wasn’t hungry on the way over.

“So, what do you guys say about going to see the Mosasaur show after this?” Zach finally asked a few minutes of just enjoying their food.

“I’m up for it!” Harry said.

“Me too!” Said Gray.

“Alrighty then.” Zach said with a smile. “We’ll go see after we finish up here.”

He couldn’t help but be thankful that Harry had come into their lives. He had never realized that he basically ignored Gray unless their parents weren’t around.

But then a fourteen-year-old boy, who looked closer to twelve, moved into the house next door. He was short, skinny, and he flinched every time someone came too close to him. His parents were beyond confused after realizing there was no one else living there. It was just him. His Mom had waited two whole days before going to investigate. She was over there for almost three hours and when she came back, little Harry was in tow looking sheepish. She had then declared that Harry would be joining them for dinner.

Of course, Zach wasn’t an idiot. He may play at it, but he was sometimes the only one that could keep up with Gray’s mind. So he was able to figure out pretty quickly that Harry was definitely on his own. And from the looks of him, he was better off for it.

He also wasn’t oblivious to the near-constant fights that his parents tried to keep them from knowing about. And had slowly been leading Gray toward their parents not staying together. He just hopes he hadn’t found the attorney letters yet. Otherwise, he’d just internalize it. And that would definitely not end well when it finally spilled out.

He had taken Harry under his wing and had drug Gray along too. He couldn’t help but smile as he remembered when Harry had invited them all to his tryout for the kid's quidditch league at the Community Center. His Dad had decided not to go, but he wasn’t exactly surprised by that honestly. He had loved watching Gray’s face light up as he watched the quidditch trials. Gray had never really been interested in any kind of sports, which their Dad had encouraged to both his and their Mom’s confusion. Since he had basically forced Zach to join almost every sports team at school.

After seeing Gray’s excitement, he and Harry had made it their mission to teach Gray how to fly. Honestly, he was just glad that they lived in a magical area. It sucked that until he actually turned seventeen. But he could still tutor Harry and Gray. Gray had already been skipped ahead two grades in their NoMaj classes, but he was still in his age group's magical classes due to his core not being strong enough quite yet to handle the strain of the stronger spell requirements. However, now that He and Harry had gotten him into sports that was starting to change. After all, a healthy body means a stronger core.

Both his mom and him had been shocked when had mentioned the kind of food that Hogwarts served. I mean you were just asking for students that were lazy. They didn’t serve any kind of healthy fair, at all. All of it was heavy, fatty foods! At the first opportunity he had, he had started Harry and Gray running with him. He had wanted their stamina up before he did anything else. And he was incredibly grateful to have his Mom’s support through it all.

He shook himself from his thoughts as he realized the boys had finished eating while he was buried in his thoughts. He smiled and they cleaned up their mess before heading toward the Mosasaur exhibit.

This was going to be a good day. He could feel it.

  
***

On the train ride over to the Gyro-Sphere ride, Zach was leaning over the seat talking to the girls behind them. Harry rolled his eyes as he smiled slightly. Zach was an incorrigible flirt. But he had a girlfriend, and Harry knew it was completely innocent.

“If Mom and Dad get divorced will one of us live with Mom, and the other with Dad?” Gray asked Zach suddenly.

Harry and Zach’s eyes locked together, and the same thought flashed through both of their minds instantly. ‘Oh Shit!’

Their eyes flashed back to Gray and the look on his face said he saw their reaction. He knows they know.

Gray lowered his head to hide the tears that he couldn't stop. He wasn't upset with them of course. But having it well and truly confirmed that his parents were getting divorced? Yeah. That still hurt. Harry and Zach looked at each other then back to Gray.

Zach wrapped his right arm around /Gray and pulled him into him. Gray let his head thump against his brother's collarbone while he silently cried. After he found the letters in the mail he hadn't worried too much. But as the weeks passed he noticed the tension between his parents growing every day.

The day he googled the names on the letters was not a good day. That day, he just curled up in his bed and silently cried for hours. He didn't tell anyone what he knew, but he noticed that Harry and Zach wouldn't let him and Dad be alone anymore. One of them or Mom was always there. He didn't really understand why that was, even now. It had been almost two months since that started. But he didn't question them. Even though they hadn't known Harry all their lives, he was still their brother. And so Gray never asked why he needed to be supervised with Dad, he just let them take care of him.

He exhaled a long slow breath, and then pulled away from Zach. He gave him a small smile before noticing Harry holding out a handkerchief. His smile widened into a grin. Even after living in the states for so long, Harry was still a Brit! He accepted the kerchief and dried his face. Once his face was dry he took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it slowly. 

Harry leaned closer his face a mask of concern.

"It's gonna be ok, Gray." Harry said with conviction. "No matter what happens, we're gonna be there. Okay?"

Gray nodded as he gave his brothers another grin as he leaned back against the seat and looked out the window. At first, all he saw were the dinosaurs on the plains, but then he noticed the vehicles driving through the valley. That was pretty weird.

He looked over at Harry and Zach. He couldn't help but smile as he watched them talk quietly. He loved his brothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I really hope y’all liked this chapter. The original version of this story is "Everyone needs a friend" By Addicted-to-the-Fic, knightkid on AO3. It is a good story.  
> I do not have a beta, so I will gladly accept constructive criticism!  
> This story is a work in progress, so please bear with me.  
> I have a good idea of where I want this story to go, but I'm not sure if it will go there or not. This story has already gone to places that I hadn't expected it to!  
> Anyway! See you next update!


End file.
